Los Espíritus de los Shamanes
by Tsukimine Watanabe
Summary: Bueno, otro fic más, sólo que ya no es de Digimon, ahora es de Shaman King


Este es mi primer fic (publicado) de Shaman King, espero que les guste, me tardé algo en hacerlo, pero esta listo para todos los fans de Shaman King que pensaron (al igual que yo): "Muy rápido el final, queremos más Shaman King"...  
  
The Spirits Of Shamans (Los espíritus de los Shamanes).  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 1- Shamanes, sacerdotizas y primas.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Desde ese día nadie había pensado que sería de aquellos shamanes que salvaron al mundo de Hao. Sin embargo, aquellos días habían pasado al olvido y ahora, 3 años después, nadie se imaginaba lo que estaba por acontecer...  
  
Anna: ¡¡Yoh!!  
  
Yoh: ¿Si Anna?  
  
Anna: Ve a hacer las compras para hoy día.  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué vas a cocinar?  
  
Anna: ¬¬* ¿Cocinar yo?. Va a cocinar Tamao.  
  
Yoh: Tamao, ¿qué vas a cocinar?  
  
Tamao: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas?  
  
Yoh: Anna me ha mandado ha hacer las compras.  
  
Tamao: Pues no te preocupes, HoroHoro ha ido a hacer las compras.  
  
Así transcurría la vida en la casa de Yoh y Anna: Tamao se había quedado para ayudar a Yoh en los quehaceres de la casa, HoroHoro y Pilica se habían quedado hospedados en la casa. Los shamanes había cambiado con el paso de los años: Yoh seguía igual, sin haber cambiado mucho; Anna tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo y había cambiado su vestido negro por un vestido más claro y más acorde a su edad actual; Tamao tenía también el cabello más largo y vestía siempre con un pantalón hasta la rodilla y un polo blanco de manga corta; HoroHoro no habría cambiado casi nada si no fuera porque ya no usaba más aquella banda en su cabello y por último Pilica había cortado un poco su cabello, pero no había cambiado su forma de vestir: botas, falda corta y una casaca...  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Tamao: Voy a ver quien es.  
  
Tamao habrió la puerta y vió a un chico vestido muy moderno con una guitarra en su funda a cuestas.  
  
Chico: Buenas, ¿esta es la casa de Yoh Asakura?  
  
Tamao: Si, ¿quién eres?  
  
Chico: Houko Ohara, hermano de la sacerdotiza Nieh Ohara.  
  
Tamao: ¡¿Houko?! ¡¿Tú eres Houko Ohara?!  
  
Houko: Emmmm -_-... Si...  
  
Tamao: Adelante, Yoh estará gustoso de verte.  
  
Tamao hizo pasar al joven y lo llevó hasta donde estaban Yoh y Anna.  
  
Houko: Señor Yoh, señorita Anna, es un gusto volverlos a ver, soy Houko Ohara, hermano de Nieh Ohara.  
  
Yoh: Houko, ¿que tal?, ¿has terminado ya tu entrenamiento con mi padre?  
  
Houko: Si, fue él y Nieh quienes me mandaron.  
  
Anna: ¿Por qué Nieh no vino contigo?  
  
Houko: Esta algo preocupada por unas predicciones que ha tenido, prefirió quedarse en la casa principal de mi familia para encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, en todo caso, me mandara información a traves de su espíritu acompañante.  
  
Yoh: Entonces sé bienvenido.  
  
Houko: Gracias.  
  
Mientras tanto, en casa de la familia Tao...  
  
Ren: ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Quién es ella?!!  
  
Jun: Ella es un prima nuestra, su nombre es Mei.  
  
Mei: Mucho gusto Tao Ren n____n, yo soy Tao Mei y ella es mi espíritu acompañante: Rin-Rin n_______n.  
  
Rin-Rin: Señor Tao gusto Ren mucho. (Mucho gusto señor Tao Ren)  
  
Ren: ¬¬U Oye, ¿qué le pasa a tu espíritu acompañante?  
  
Mei: ¿Eh?  
  
Bason: Habla muy raro.  
  
Mei: Rin-Rin habla en desorden, todas las frases que dice las dice así, ¿verdad Rin-Rin?  
  
Rin-Rin: Razón es, tiene verdad mucha. (Es verdad, tiene mucha razóm)  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sinopsis: ¿Los vengadores de Hao? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Y ese chico? ¿Quién es?... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "The Spirits Of Shamans". : "El espíritu del mal".  
  
Notas de la autora: Este es un fic bastante extraño, en este primer capítulo hemos conocido a nuevos personajes, pero aún hay uno que otro no presentado y sólo les avanzo que RedSeb y Seyram (del manga de Shaman King) harán su aparición estelar al más puro estilo del Team Rocket XD.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias para los próximos capítulos, quejas a: w_tsukimine@hotmail.com. 


End file.
